The problem posed in a conventional frequency shift keying a device is that it is difficult to modulate the frequency of the carrier because of the fact that the control loop is opposed to any frequency variation.
This type of modulation is imposed on mobile radios which form part of a network that satisfies a prevailing NAMPS standard, notably on United States of America territory. This modulation is intended for the transmission of signaling data for the network.